High Dynamic Range (HDR) displays may be formed from the optical combination of a Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) panel, and an array of Light Emitting Diodes (LEDs) disposed along an optical path so as to illuminate the LCD panel. Pixel intensities are typically not controlled independently of each other because each LED overlaps many LCD pixels, and contributes to the brightness of the image displayed. The intensities and dynamic ranges of images generated by HDR displays generally exceed those of conventional imaging techniques. Furthermore, techniques of three-dimensional color synthesis and field sequential color synthesis have been developed to enhance digital imagery for various display devices. Yet, many of the display devices have not been well-suited to the combination of such techniques with HDR imaging.
In view of the foregoing, there are continuing efforts to improve systems, apparatuses, integrated circuits, computer-readable media, and methods to operate HDR displays with improved effective high dynamic range for output images.